


Dumpsterfire

by Greasedungeon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Broken Bones, Dismemberment, Fontcest, Gore, Incest, M/M, NSFW, dubcon, noncon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-10-20 17:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greasedungeon/pseuds/Greasedungeon
Summary: Disgusting drabbles of various lenghts! Give me your most horrible prompts.





	1. 100: Please stop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ganz wanted quick porn! Prompt: Papyrus&Sans, dubcon, neither of them enjoy it
> 
> tw: fontcest, dubcon, unwanted heat

“p-pap, _hahh_ , i’m sorry, i can’t- _nngh_ \--”

“AAHH! TOO F-FAST--”

 Even as Sans was groaning in ecstasy as he thrusted into Papyrus with quickening pace, his sobbing could be heard through his panting. His tears stained whimpering Papyrus’ shirt.

 Sans had locked himself in and it had been too late when Papyrus broke in, worried sick, slamming into the thick stench of Sans’ full blown heat. He’d caused this, he’d endure it, for Sans’ sake.

 Sans came again with a wail. Yet he had to continue. Papyrus felt his own orgasm approaching.

 “p-please forgive me-”

 “IT’S O-OKAY.”

  
It wasn’t.


	2. He’s All Right Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friend asked for art inspiration. Of course, I delivered 8)
> 
> Words: 679
> 
> Tags: noncon, nsfw, UT!Sans, UF!Sans, Sadism, Gore without plot, unexplained violence, dismemberment, broken bones, blood/magic

Sans awoke and stirred in...

his…

bonds?

He tried to summon his eye lights, only managing to make his head swim more and pound with a dull ache. He groaned, scrunching his eye sockets shut.

_where am i?_

_what is this pla-_

A sickly light turned on, it’s brightness sending a searing jolt of pain through his temple. Trying to turn away from the light didn’t help, as his torso was fully bound, and turning his neck hurt more than the light did.

“awake at last, kitten?”

A low, hoarse voice, oddly similar to his, came close to his left ear, making him flinch. The voice chuckled, loud enough for it to echo in the, room? Sans tried to fix his disorientation by forcing his eye lights into existence, to look at the room, towards his captor. After a moment, he was able to somehow focus his sight, not understanding what he saw.

He couldn’t see how big the place was, only darkness. He was sitting on a hard, wooden chair with armrests, but his hands were tied to the back. His hoodie and slippers were gone, he had his t-shirt and shorts on. Another skeleton was standing in front of him. He looked like Sans, but with different clothing, cracked, sweaty skull, sharp teeth with one golden tooth and smoldering red eye lights. He was staring at Sans, like… like a beast was looking at their next meal.

His grin was alarmingly wide, showing the full set of his teeth. _is- is that drool?_

“can’t let ya sleep all day, lazybones.”

Sans’ voice was raspy, dry. “who- who are y-”

His sentence died in his mouth, when he saw the skeleton summon a jagged, red, glowing bone. The skeleton’s look was calculating now, humming while he checked Sans over. Seeming to come to a conclusion, his odd copy stepped to his left side again. Whatever was binding his left hand, was cut open. He took the hand forward, clenching his fist to get his magic running properly again.

“t-thank you. i-”

While Sans was stretching his arm, his copy set a wooden block, about the size of two fists, onto the left armrest.

“now, i was thinking you could _lend me a hand_.”

“w-wha-”

The other skeleton grabbed his free hand with both of his hands, holding it tight with the palm up, set it on the block and started steadily pushing the ulna and radius down, against it. When Sans realized what was happening, he could already hear the bone cracking.

The pain increased by the second, and Sans couldn’t do anything else than trash and scream. He howled, tried to plead or beg, anything for the monster to stop, but his words came out garbled. Sans’ wailing only made the monster’s wicked grin impossibly larger, and he continued pressing at the same pace. The square block didn’t offer any leverage. Sans saw the bones bend and form fractures. He saw small splinters shoot out of the middle and how his magic started to ooze out of the gaping wounds. He’d started hyperventilating, trying to prepare his mind for the inevitable break.

Too late, and too soon, the break came.

A loud crack echoed around the place, accompanied by Sans’ final, blood curdling scream as the unbearable agony peaked. His elbow hit the armrest as he saw his ulna and radius burst into splinters from the middle, like dry twigs. His blue magic, normally coursing through his bones to maintain his physical form, sprayed on everything and then gushed out freely, dripping down the armrest. The sight together with the sudden release of pain made him pass out.

It must’ve been only a few minutes at most, when Sans came to again. He could barely sense anything at all through the pain, but he could feel what wasn’t there; his arm. His jumbled mind could grab one thought.

He was still alive.

He couldn’t tell, was that a good thing or not.

 

“fuckin’ _hell_. we’ll have a fun night ahead of us!”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [NSFL Tumblr](https://greasedungeon.tumblr.com/)


End file.
